


3AM snacking & Hoodie stains

by WriterNArtist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apples, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cat, Cuddling, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Work, KuroKen - Freeform, Life in Bloom AU by QuitePuzzledIam, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not much dialouge, One Shot, Pillow Abuse, Pillow violence, Somewhat, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNArtist/pseuds/WriterNArtist
Summary: Just a one shot with the AU of one of my favorite fanfictions by QuitePuzzledIAm you should definitely go check out their KuroKen fanfic called, Life in Bloom!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	3AM snacking & Hoodie stains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuitePuzzledIAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuitePuzzledIAm/gifts).



Kenma sighed tiredly as he puts his gaming headset to the side. Swiveling his chair away from the screen, blinking at the sudden change of lightening he lets his eyes adjust before jumping off the chair. Stretching he runs a few fingers through his already tangled hair. He peers over at the lump present on his bed, sighing it then turns into a yawn. He opens his door a crack pausing when he heard a creak from it. He turns to the lump in his bed, seeing as it hasn’t moved he turns back towards the hallway. Opening the door all the way he creeps into the kitchen for a (very) late midnight snack, padding across the kitchen floor he shivers at the cold creeping up through his socks.

He reaches into his filthy hoodie pocket he pulls out his phone to check the time, squinting his eyes at the bright light eliminating from the screen he mumbles out the time, “2:58.” He laughs, “almost the devil’s hour.” Kenma says amusing himself.

Setting his phone onto the counter he makes his way closer to the freezer, he freezes when a particularly loud snore comes from Oikawa’s room. “He never believes me when I say he snores,” he says in annoyance. Pulling open the freezer he grabs the first tub of ice cream he sees in there. Grimacing at the cold seeping into his fingers he quickly sets the ice cream onto the bar, complementing whether he should grab a spoon or not he chooses the former.

Rummaging around in the appliance drawer he finds a spoon and plops onto the stool at the bar.

He takes off the lid carefully then stabs the ice cream… which made the spoon bend.

Kenma’s eye twitches out of annoyance, getting up once again he places the bent spoon into the trash and grabs a new one.

Twirling it around for a few minutes, he sits back down to see if he can finally enjoy his ice cream. Stabbing the spoon into the ice cream again his eyes twinkle with childlike excitement when the spoon slides smoothly into the ice cream.

Humming as he eats the ice cream he kicks his legs back forth just enjoying the solitude. A few minutes later when about less then half is gone (and some landed on his already filthy hoodie) he hears a small meow coming from behind him. Kenma jumps up out of the stool from surprise now, standing on the counter waving the spoon around as a weapon is when he notices that the meow came from his Scottish Fold, Momo. Puffing out a small exhale of relief he puts a hand over his heart. Kenma gingerly makes his way off the counter and stands a good amount of space away from Momo glaring at her.

She stares right back. Kenma falters first, sighing he scratches the back of his neck guiltily. “Sorry Momo,” he starts out in a whisper, “I know I said I wouldn’t stay up so late but I had to finish the last level of the game.” Momo moves her eyes from his face to his hoodie which is covered in ice cream, energy drinks and, whatever other snacks and drinks he had throughout the night.

Picking up her gaze he groans, “But Momoo. It’s so comfy I don’t want to take it off!” He says a little louder. She lets out a small meow indicating that the hoodie wasn’t his.

Kenma turns away from her pouting, next thing he knows is seeing Momo right in front of him meowing up a storm. “Momo! Shh! You’re going to wake Kuroo! I don’t need you and him scolding me- “He starts to trail off when a hand grips his shoulder, turning around slowly he’s met with the gray fabric of a t-shirt. Craning his head up a bit he meets onyx eyes that belong to the one and only, Kuroo.

Kenma sighs in defeat as Kuroo nods his head to Momo (which she nods back to) as a thank you. Kenma continues to pout with his arms crossed as he gets dragged back to his room.

He is set onto the bed while Kuroo pulls up his gaming chair to sit in front of him.

“Kenma…” he starts. “You’ve been gaming all night again, haven’t you?

Ignoring the question, he looks up at the clock above his gaming console, “ _3:46. The Devil hour it is and here the Devil is in all its glory.”_ A faint smirk pulls at his lips as he gives his attention back to Kuroo.

“-Kenma, you even got my favorite hoodie dirty with-” He stops for a moment to take a closer look at on of the stains. “What is this?” He asks in disgust but mostly out of curiosity. Kenma shrugs and spaces out again. The next thing he knows is Kuroo trying to get the hoodie off of him.

Once he realizes this he hisses, Kuroo looks at him wide eyed but continues to try to take it off while grunting something across the lines of “just - let- me – take – it - off!” Kenma pulls at the bottom of the hoodie to keep it on while Kuroo pulls at the sleeves.

Sometime later, who knows how long it has been. The struggling continues when Oikawa wakes up due to the noise and knocks the already open door, rubbing his eyes, not yet taking in the scene present in front of him.

When Kenma and Kuroo heard the knock they both paused looking at each other in the same horror of what this might look like. They hear a small gasp coming from the doorway causing them to snap back to reality. Kenma slowly turns his head to see a shocked Oikawa but then his surprise turns into a suggestive smirk before turning away, “have fun you two! I’ll make sure wear my noise muffling headphones tonight!” Kenma continues to star at Oikawa’s retreating before sighing and falling back on the bed, he is then followed by Kuroo who now has buried his face in his chest out of embarrassment. Kuroo quickly snaps up his red face scrunching his noise at the stains. He then looks up at Kenma’s face and by the looks of he’s in a daze due to shock and embarrassment.

Smirking, he grabs the bottom of the hoodie before ripping it completely off. Kenma, now snapped out of daze looks up at him in horror once more. Before realizing what happened Kuroo makes a quick getaway.

Kenma’s eyes dart around the room for a shirt, finding a black one with a large red apple on it he grabs it and scrambles after Kuroo while putting it on.

Golden eyes carefully eyeing every hiding place there could be he suddenly hears the washer turn on. Running in a full print he jumps through the doorway only to see his (Kuroo’s) hoodie in the wash.

Words escaped him as he falls to the floor in defeat, he watches as it spins around circles causing him to get dizzy.

Kuroo watches him for a few minutes before sighing and picking him up bridal to bring him back to room.

Momo watches from the doorway of Kenma’s room amusement evident in her eyes.

Giving another nod to Momo and Momo one back means that their mission is now complete.

Getting the filthy hoodie cleaned? _Check_

Getting Kenma to stop eating the ice cream? _Check_

One last thing remand on their list, which was to get Kenma to go to sleep. And that seems to be taken care of when Kuroo looks down at Kenma in his arms who is fast asleep. Smiling softly, he gently puts him on the bed before following him in it.

Pulling the covers over them he scoops Kenma into his arms, not to long later Momo comes to join them on the bed.

Pulling Kenma closer he sighs happily before drifting up into a deep sleep

Then next morning Kuroo is awoken by a screeching cursing Kenma in his arms, reluctantly letting go he is then met with a face full of pillow and more curses flying through the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot! I enjoyed writing it that's for sure, make sure to go check out QuitePuzzledIAm and their stories!


End file.
